Printer controllers and digital front ends (DFEs) have the capability of rendering objects using object oriented halftone patterns. That is, the halftone patterns of objects on a page can have a different frequency and angle for the same color shades. For example, text objects may be halftoned using a halftone screen which is optimized for text objects, background objects can be halftoned using a halftone screen which is optimized for background objects, and the like.
However, the problem with two different halftone patterns touching along a common border is that the patterns may not mesh correctly. As a result, the borderline may be visible and have artifacts. The artifacts may give the appearance of ragged edges at boundaries of the printed object. This may result in a halftone image that has an unacceptable image quality.